Kill the Personality!
by The Mourning Wolf
Summary: What if the events of Akame Ga Kill were changed and Tatsumi himself were sadistic just as Esdeath is? Join Tatsumi in a rewritten version of Akame Ga Kill as Tatsumi sets out to take vengeance on the empire for the torture he ensued. A little detail for you readers as well, do you think that opposites attract? No flamers plz.
1. Chapter 1: Kill the Childhood!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kuru or any of it's characters. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

Chapter 1

Kill the Childhood

It was cold, very very cold. A lone child blindly stumbled through the snow, he couldn't even be 7 years old yet. He thought he could see a light in the distance, so he changed direction to the light, it was his only hope. He got so close, but the cold finally got to him. He tripped in the snow and fell face first into the snow. He lay there, the cold sapping the rest of the miniscule strength he had left, all hope of making it deserting him. The cold enveloping him for the last moments was almost surreal.

That was all he remembered when he woke up. Just being about to die and the primal fear that accompanied it. The child's head shot up, he was alive. He was so ecstatic that he was alive that he almost didn't notice the other person in the room with him.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake." the old man said.

"..." the child said nothing.

"What's your name kid?" the old man asked.

"..." the child again said nothing.

"You're not much of a talker are your? If that's so, I had an uncle named Tatsumi, he was a good man. Do you have any objections to it?" the old man added.

The newly named Tatsumi nodded his consent.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" the old man exclaimed with mock excitement.

 _Time skip_

That was months ago. At this point Tatsumi had become quite the talker, annoying all the villagers, with the exception of his two friends, Sayo and Ieyasu. They were currently discussing how exciting it would be when they finally started their training so they could hunt to provide food for the village.

 _Time skip_

Tatsumi was now 11 years old. The village chief had called Tatsumi into his home to discuss the young man's future. As the chief lead Tatsumi to the study he couldn't help but look around the geezers home. Tatsumi saw the room where he had awoken from near death all those years ago. Tatsumi was so filled with nostalgia that he didn't notice that they had made it to the study. He tripped over a fold in the rug on the floor, breaking him from his thoughts.

The study was easily the most cluttered room he had ever seen, random objects adorned all of the walls, papers were scattered all over the desk, but what caught his attention above all the clutter was a small alcove which contained a fiery red vase. The vase seemed to call out him, Tatsumi couldn't take his eyes off of it throughout the whole meeting. All he interpreted from the chiefs babbling was that the village was in trouble, and that when him and the rest of his peers completed they would go to the capitol to join the military.

The chief noticed that Tatsumi was barely paying attention near the end of his bantering. The chief decided to enlighten Tatsumi on what he was staring at.

"Tatsumi, do you know what teigu are?" the chief asked.

Tatsumi shook his head.

"When the Empire was first founded, the Emperor had 48 super weapons made using secret techniques that have become lost. Of the original 48 only 24 remain. That vase over there is one of them. I know not it's name or origin, only that it grants the wielder complete control over flame." the chief explained.

"To gain the teigu's power you must drink the liquid inside the vase. Not very many have tried, but they all went insane and couldn't control the teigu. I want to make it very clear that you are not to touch it." the chief said.

"Crystal clear" Tatsumi replied, nodding his head.

"Now that that's taken care of you can leave now." the chief said.

That night, Tatsumi had trouble falling asleep. So many questions buzzed in his head, like what other teigu there was. But what stuck out to him the most was the feeling of the being wanted, the teigu was obviously calling for him. He tried to reason with himself saying that he would end up like the others who had drank it. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

He hadn't the need to creep out of his house, he lived alone in a shack close to the chief's home. The night was cold, it was in the dead middle of winter. Tatsumi snuck his way to the chief's house. The front door was unlocked, Tatsumi crept inside, his destination being the study. Tatsumi was pushing open the door to the study in mere moments, the door creaked as he opened it up.

There it was! Just sitting there within the alcove, he could barely make out the red in the miniscule light coming from the window. The feeling of being called to it was even stronger now. He walked up to the vase, he just couldn't stop himself. Before he knew it the lid was off the vase and the rim brought to his lips. It all down in an instant. Searing pain burned down his throat after it all went down.

He could feel it momentarily, it was so strong, the urge to destroy, to kill, to just inflict pain on others. It was no wonder all those others went mad.

Tatsumi put the lid back on the vase and placed it back in the alcove. _I shouldn't tell anyone about this_ , he told himself. In the morning he noticed a mark that appeared on his collarbone, it was a four pointed star with dots on the outside between the V's.

The urges became slowly stronger, so naturally one would indulge those urges. It had started slow, he became stronger, faster, it was almost like the teigu wanted him to dominate those around him. He started with the danger beasts, he used to have trouble with them, but now they were trampled underneath his feet like insects.

Once he moved on to bandits was when he picked up tormenting his victims before they died. He grew to be indifferent when he saw blood or someone in extreme pain. He wore a tan sweater to hide the mark on his chest, he would be in deep trouble if someone found out.

Tatsumi would train with teigu in secret, it would do no good to have it if he didn't learn to use it.

 _Time skip_

The day finally came that Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu were to leave the village to go and join the army. It was very sad for the rest of the villagers to see their beloved heroes to go. The person most affected was the chief, he had practically fathered Tatsumi, had fostered him to the strong warrior he was, so he was naturally affected like a parent would.

 **Thanks for reading through the whole chapter!** **Constructive criticism** **is always appreciated. If you want to see more, follow and fav! If you would like to see something different, drop a review! The next chapter should be up in a day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2: Killl the Hooligans!

**Hey guys! I just want to apologize in advance if this is boring for you. I felt that I needed to explain how they got split up. After this chapter the chapters will get longer so just bear with me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

Chapter 2

Kill the Hooligans

Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu were on the road to the capital. It was a road that was often traveled. Tatsumi could tell that something wasn't quite right, he didn't know how he knew, only that he could sense it. It might just be the ominous trees that surrounded them, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, hunted even.

"Hey guys, something does-" Tatsumi started to say, but was interrupted by twenty or so bandits jumping from the trees.

They quickly surrounded the trio. The bandits immediately turned their attention to Sayo.

Tatsumi could hear them mumble thing to each other like, "That's a pretty one", "She'll be so much fun", and other things like that.

The leader stepped forward he had quite the sly smile on his face.

"Looks like we don't have much work today guys." he exclaimed.

"Looks like you need to shut your face." Tatsumi retorted, sliding his claymore from the sheath located over his shoulder.

"Get em' boys!" the leader shouted.

All the bandits made a mad dash to attack. It was almost too easy, the bandits were used to merchants with wimpy bodyguards, so their movements were inexperienced and had way too much force behind them.

The first unfortunate bandit that made it to Tatsumi swung his blade wildly, not expecting Tatsumi to do anything about it. Tatsumi swung his blade and blocked the attack and countered by sending his own blade through the bandits gut. The next bandit was upon him instantaneously, but Tatsumi was ready for it and swung his blade diagonally across the bandit's chest, the bandit's blood erupted right onto Tatsumi's clothes.

It was an absolute slaughter, the bandits fought until there was only a handful left. The rest of the bandits fled, but Tatsumi wouldn't just let them get away that easy, he cut them down as they were running away. The bandits leader was significantly faster than his subordinates. _I'm going to have some fun with this one_ , Tatsumi thought to himself.

Tatsumi ran after the leader, waiting for the bandit to get tired. Once the leader collapsed from fatigue, Tatsumi stalked up to the leader, letting all of his killer intent leak out. Before the man could even scream he had bursted into flames, Tatsumi sported the most sadistic grin he could muster. Only a blackened patch of dirt remained where the bandit once lay.

It was then that it dawned on Tatsumi, he was completely and utterly lost. He hadn't paid attention to where he was going when he had been chasing the leader. He had such dumb luck. _Of course this would happen to me, I'm such an idiot_ , Tatsumi berated himself.

Tatsumi climbed the closest tree, luckily there was still some daylight. They had been on the road for a couple of days, so they made it close enough to the capital to be able to see it. It would take even longer for him to get to the capital if he went to find Sayo and Ieyasu. _I guess that I'll just find them when I get to the capital_ , Tatsumi told himself, he took off toward the capital.

 _Time skip, next day_

Tatsumi was pretty sure that he had seen this boulder 5 times already. _And I thought that I would beat Sayo and Ieyasu to the capital_ , Tatsumi speculated.

 _Time skip, Capital (Finally) Do I time skip too much?_

I was large that Tatsumi couldn't help but be astonished by the sight. He'd heard about the corruption plaguing the capital. He'd figured that when he got high enough into the army he'd try to change that, even though he's a sadist he wants to do good, kind of ironic right? There were so many people too. Tatsumi was so disoriented that he got lost multiple times whilst trying to find the army recruitment office. Tatsumi noticed several wanted posters of a group called Night Raid, they had a really high reward for them.

As Tatsumi strolled into the office he couldn't help but notice that it was vacant with the exception of the man behind the reception desk.

"I'd like to join the army." Tatsumi stated as he strolled up to the desk.

"Okay boy, you'll be joining the ranks as a foot soldier." the receptionist man replied.

"Actually I don't have time for that, I'd like to enter as captain." Tatsumi snorted (not like a pig) with authority.

"Do you have a letter of recommendation?" the man asked.

"Well no, but if you let me show my ski-" Tatsumi was bluntly cut off.

"No letter of recommendation means no captain." the man shouted.

Tatsumi was then proceeded to be thrown out be two buff guys. Tatsumi loved a good fight, but where everybody was watching would just attract too much attention. _Fuck! I missed my chance to ask if Sayo or Ieyasu had been through there_ , Tatsumi silently cursed.

Tatsumi happened upon a bar, _Aww fuck it, I might as well have a drink while I'm at it, it's not like Sayo and Ieyasu are going anywhere_ , he told himself.

The bar was filthy and full of people, but a drink is still a drink. Tatsumi walked up to the bartender and slid a couple of coins on the bar, asking the bartender for any drink that the money he placed would buy. The barkeep handed him a tall glass of whiskey.

A woman came up and sat next to him. Tatsumi hadn't expected that anyone would come near him, considering that his clothes were still bloodstained from the bandits. She sat down in the chair next to him.

That was when he got a good look at her. She was significantly taller than him, had just past shoulder length blonde hair, and was wearing what was barely clothing that revealed a vast amount of cleavage, complementing her large bust.

"You're not from around here are you?" she half asked half stated.

"You're right, I'm not." Tatsumi replied. _If she's trying to sell herself, then I guess I'm going to be having a good time later_ , Tatsumi told himself.

"Are you trying to get into the army?" she asked bluntly.

Tatsumi thought there was no harm in giving information to this stranger. "As a matter of fact I am." Tatsumi replied. _Guess she's not selling herself_ , Tatsumi thought disappointedly.

"I have some connections, I could get into a high starting position. For a price of course." she then proceeded to lean forward, giving him a great view of her cleavage.

 _She's obviously trying to swindle me_ , Tatsumi told himself. "No thanks lady, I don't need your help." Tatsumi replied.

At that moment at group of men walked into the bar. They immediately recognized her. "Hey, you still owe us money!" the man leading the posse exclaimed.

The boobs lady was gone in the blink of an eye. _What a weird lady_ , Tatsumi thought to himself. Tatsumi finished off his drink and went outside. It was really dark out by now, Tatsumi found himself a nice alley to sleep in. Tatsumi laid his head down, but before he could fall asleep he was stirred by a little girl.

"Hello, my name is Aria! Do you need a place to stay?" she asked innocently.

 **BAM! Second chapter done! The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. And I'd just like to clarify that Tatsumi and Esdeath won't be torturing prisoners together. (unless you guys want that to change) But it will probably be a one sided relationship where Esdeath will be head over heels. If you reviewed the first chapter, thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kill the Shenanigans!

**You guys kept saying how you wanted longer chapters, well here it is, chapter three. It's about 3,000 words so I hope that's good.**

Chapter 3

Kill the Shenanigans!

"Hello, my name is Aria! Do you need a place to stay?" she asked innocently.

Tatsumi subtly grinned, _It seems that my luck is beginning to turn around_ , he thought to himself.

"Actually, I would love a place to stay." Tatsumi replied. _This girl is really dumb, I'll just rob her and her family for being so stupid_.

"We'll come on let's go!" Aria exclaimed with glee.

 _Oh my fucking god, this place is fucking huge! They wouldn't even notice if I stole billions!_ , Tatsumi thoughts revolved around how much he was going to steal from them.

"My parents have already gone to bed, so you'll have to meet them tomorrow." Aria explained once they got inside the mansion.

"Oh! I completely forgot! What's your name?" Aria asked.

"My names Onibi." Tatsumi answered, deciding an alias would be best. _The name seems kind of fitting too_ , Tatsumi thought.

 **Quick fact: Onibi are people that have turned into fire sprites when they died, anyone who sees an Onibi have their soul sucked out.**

"Onibi, that's a cool name! My butler will show you to your room." Aria replied.

The butler stepped forward. "The guest room is this way sir." the butler said, leading Tatsumi in the direction of the room.

The next day was very uneventful. All Tatsumi did was carry around a bunch of heavy bags. Aria had decided that it was a good idea to go shopping. _I can't believe how much money this girl can spend in one day!_ , Tatsumi thought. Aria went from shop window to shop window, buying everything that she wanted, no matter the price.

Once they got back from Aria's shopping spree Tatsumi was ready to drop dead from carrying Aria's stuff all day. Aria's parents were actually awake when they got inside.

"We'll hello young man! I'm Aria's father." Aria's father was quite old with already having silver hair.

"Hello, I'm Aria's mother." she was quite stunning really, no doubt marrying into this family for the money.

"H-Hello." Tatsumi replied, unintentionally stammering. _Why do I get the feeling that something's off about these people?_ Tatsumi mentally asking himself.

"Come on in and have a seat. Dinner will be served in a moment." Aria's father said.

Tatsumi relieving himself of the bags, passed them off to a butler, and sat down at the largest table he'd ever seen. As soon as everyone was seated butlers and maid burst into the room, carrying the largest amount of food he'd ever seen. There was so much food! Just imagine how much of it went to waste.

Tatsumi ate his fill rather slowly, savoring the best tasting food he'd ever had. It was only once he'd eaten enough for his stomach to get full that he noticed it. The entire family was giving him the same twisted smile that he gave to his own victims. _Those bastards dru-_ , Tatsumi didn't get to finish his own thought because he collapsed and fell into a deep slumber.

When he awoke, it stunk like decay and dead corpses, Tatsumi was chained to a wall, left only in a pair of trousers. He was trapped in what looked like a cell. _Those bastards are going to pay_ , Tatsumi told himself. All Tatsumi had to do was melt the chains and he would be free, but things are never as simple as they seem. Tatsumi couldn't concentrate enough in order to get his teigu to melt the chains away. _Bastards! I have to wait for the drugs to wear off enough to use my teigu_ , Tatsumi was infuriated.

Tatsumi pulled on the chains with all his strength, but they were crafted by somebody who actually knew what they were doing, so Tatsumi couldn't just pull them off.

Tatsumi was pulled from his thoughts when a door opened, letting in light and blinding him. The doors were shut and Tatsumi could make out a person holding a lantern. _It's the bitch!_ , Tatsumi could only fantasize what he would do to her when he was free. Aria walked up to the cell, Tatsumi could make out some of the other things in the room he was in. There was mutilated bodies that covered the floor.

Aria stepped into the cell, locking the door behind her. She pulled a collar and attached it to Tatsumi's neck, she then attached a leash to it. Giving it an experimental tug, Tatsumi's head jerked forward. She seemed very experienced.

"Look at you, not a single blemish tainting your skin." Aria said, rubbing her hands across his abdomen to emphasize her point.

"It's really quite the shame that you were there, lying in the street when I came by." Aria continued.

She proceeded to pull out a whip. Since Tatsumi's hands were chained to the ceiling and his his legs to the floor, Aria had full access to his body. She started with his back, whipping him repeatedly. Tatsumi tried unsuccessfully to block out the pain, he couldn't help but to cry out in agony.

Once she finished with his back, she came to the front of his body.

"That's a nice tatoo you have there." she said, gesturing to his teigu induced tatoo. She continued, "I'd be a shame if something happened to it." she smiled sadistically. She struck him across his chest, making a bloody mark from his left shoulder all the way to the right side of his waist.

"Oops, looks like I missed. I won't miss the next one I promise." she pulled her whip back for another strike.

 _It's time, the drugs have finally worn off_. Tatsumi literally exploded, throwing Aria against the door of the cell. At the same time the heat from the flames sealing all his open wounds, turning all of them into horrific scars.

Tatsumi picked up the whip Aria had just been using to beat him. Tatsumi set it ablaze and struck Aria with all of his strength. Her screams of pain and terror were music to Tatsumi's ears. Tatsumi continued to beat her until she stopped screaming and just waited to die. At that point Tatsumi burned her body to where there was not even ash remaining.

It was then that Tatsumi turned his attention to the cell gate. It was turned into a pile of molten steel. Tatsumi searched around for his sword, it was just laying on a table with a bunch of other weapons. (how convenient) Tatsumi walked out of the building, discovering that he was inside a warehouse.

Tatsumi then approached the mansion. It was in the dead of the night, everyone was asleep except for the patrolling guards. Tatsumi slowly eliminated all of the guards, dashing past them so fast that they didn't even know they were missing their throats.

Once all of guards were eliminated Tatsumi lit the mansion on fire. Tatsumi stayed for the first few minutes enjoying the screams of terror from the people burning alive. Tatsumi killed any that managed to get outside the mansion, at least that's what he thought. One maid made it outside and escaped before Tatsumi noticed. That would come back to bite him in the ass.

Tatsumi made a vow to destroy all of the wealthy families whether they were nice or not they were doomed to die. Tatsumi saw shadows in the distance, _It's probably the Imperial Police, I think I better go_ , Tatsumi told himself. He caught a glimpse of pink hair and a guy in an armored suit as he was fleeing.

 _Night Raid base_

"How'd the mission go." a silver haired woman said to a pink haired girl.

"Horrible, when we got to the targets place it was burning down." the pinkette replied.

"That's no good. We'll have to keep an eye out for disasters like this in the future. We can't have our jobs being stolen, can we?" the silver haired said.

 _Back to Tatsumi_

Tatsumi continued to pillage the houses of the wealthy, burning the entire estates down and killing those who make it out. Word of his deeds traveled through the capital like wildfire. Unluckily there was that one maid that saw him, so Tatsumi's wanted posters were all over the place, they weren't very accurate though because the maid had been traumatized at the time. Tatsumi's bounty was just as high as those in Night Raid, people seemed to assume that he was apart of Night Raid and it was Night Raid targeting the families.

Tatsumi has even heard tell of a general returning from her campaign in the north. He's heard that she's the Empire's strongest and wields a teigu that gives her control of ice. _I hope I get the chance to meet her_ , Tatsumi mused, thinking of all the things he would do if he beat her.

 _Night Raid Meeting_

"I'm afraid that all I have is bad news. Esdeath has already finished with the Northern tribes and is back in the capital. That means you have to more careful on missions. And to add to it, there's two serial killers on the loose." the silver haired woman explained. "We must eliminate them." she exclaimed, slamming a wanted poster of Tatsumi and a guy with a third eye on the table in front of her.

 _Emperor's Chambers_

"Thank you Esdeath for dealing with the Northern tribes so quickly. You have been rewarded with ten thousand gold coins. Is there anything else you desire?" a child basking on a throne questioned Esdeath.

"I would like to request that the money goes to the troops that I left in the north. Also, I wanted to try falling in love." the blue haired woman said handing the child a sheet of paper with the requirements for her lover.

"If miss Esdeath asks it, then it shall be." the child replied.

"On a second note, miss Esdeath we would like you to eliminate Night Raid." the child asked.

"It shall be done your majesty." Esdeath replied, bowing.

 _Back to Tatsumi_

Tatsumi had to be extra careful walking in the streets, even though the poster wasn't accurate, you could tell the resemblance. Tatsumi bought a black cloak with a hood to conceal his facial features.

After being imprisoned by Aria, Tatsumi wasn't too eager to get caught and chained up again, so he trained. He used to most rediculous techniques that he could come up with, like trying to hand fish while wearing a full set of steel armor, making laps around mountains while carrying weights, and other things like that.

Tatsumi put on muscle fast, he was already really strong when he got to the capital, but breaking steel chains with his own strength was nothing. Tatsumi continued to attack to the wealthy. Tatsumi heard tell of a serial killer running the streets at night. _What an interesting guy, mass murdering people inside the capital's walls_ , Tatsumi thought, _I'll have to learn more about him, I can't have him stealing my victims_.

Tatsumi continued to investigate him discovering that his name was Zank, he was an executioner at the prison, but he killed the warden and stole his teigu. Tasumi relished at the thought of defeating a teigu user. _I'd love to fight this Zank guy, he sounds like fun_ , Tatsumi had a plan. The plan was quite simple really, he was going to find Zank, and kill him.

Tatsumi waited until it was dark to look for Zank. _If I were a serial killer where would I look for victims?_ Tatsumi thought, _Wait, I am a serial killer, I would target somebody who was alone so there is no potential witnesses_. Tasumi was alone all the time so no problems there.

It wasn't long until there was some excitement. Tatsumi was in the middle of taking a leak when he caught someone in his peripherals. Tatsumi finished up and zipped his pants up. When Tatsumi turned his head he was completely stunned by her. She was dressed up in some kind of Imperial Officer's getup, she had slowing blue hair, a curvaceous form, and the biggest but he'd ever seen.

She turned away from him and started to walk away. Tatsumi couldn't help but to follow her. She was leading him somewhere, he was sure of it, but Tatsumi couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her. She lead Tatsumi into a large courtyard, it was completely empty. Tatsumi still couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. Tatsumi slid his Claymore out of it's sheath, loving the scraping sound it makes.

"Oh, that's a first. You should've seen your most precious person. To draw your sword on them like that, you must be a true monster." the illusion dissipated leaving the man who spoke, he was tall and had a third eye.

 _This must be Zank, I'm guessing the eye is his teigu_. "Are you kidding me? Your illusion must be broken, I've never seen that person before." Tatsumi spat.

"Ohh really, I know that you're not lying. Anyway, it's time for you to die. Ohh I wonder what kind of face you'll make when I chop your head off." Zank said, lunging once he finished his sentence.

Tatsumi decided he would end the fight quick, starting for a lunge at Zank's left shoulder.

"You'll start with going for my left shoulder which actually a feint to go for my neck." Zank said as Tatsumi was performing his move.

"My teigu Spectator allows my to read anyone's mind just by looking at their facial features and body movement." Zank continued to taunt Tatsumi.

It wasn't long when Tatsumi got pissed off at Zank's taunting.

"I can't say that I'm not enjoying playing with you." Tatsumi said, deflecting another one of Zank's attacks.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm ready for a different type of playing." Tatsumi continued.

Tatsumi parried Zank's attack again, and Tatsumi countered by slicing Zank's right arm clean off. Blood spurted out of the open wound.

"Ahhh!" Zank screamed in pain, clutching his wound.

Tatsumi began with driving his sword through Zank's left knee cap, pinning him down and incapacitating his leg. Tatsumi then proceeded to lightly torture Zank, pulling out nails, yanking out teeth, and destroying the bones in Zank's feet, arms, and hands.

 _He screams so well, it's a shame that I won't be able to keep him_ , Tatsumi thought. Tatsumi finished Zank by decapitating him, Zank's expression being that of mortal agony as it rolled across the street.

It was then that Tatsumi felt an overwhelming killer intent coming from behind him. He turned around to see two figures illuminated by a street lamp, one wearing a purple dress thing, the other sporting red eyes and dark hair.

"Look at who's shown up for the party." Tatsumi said, grinning like a madman.

They said no words, opting instead for an immediate assault. They were on him instantly, both of their moves swift and calculated. They kept up this game for a few minutes. The first hit landed on the red eyed girl, Tatsumi struck her on her forearm. Tatsumi's reward was the purple dressed girl sending her large scissor right for his waist. Tatsumi barely avoided being cleaved in half, but her weapon still struck cutting a long horizontal stripe across Tatsumi's torso.

"Now you've done it." Tatsumi said ominously.

Tatsumi released all of the killer intent he could, attempting to showcase how much stronger he was. It didn't really phase the two would-be assassins. What did get to them was when he started spewing out fire attacks.

They couldn't keep up with the combined assault of his sword and flames, so they began to accumulate more and more wounds. The purple dressed girl stumbled, _This is my chance!_ Tatsumi thought excitedly. Tatsumi lunged forward, intending to rend the girl in half. Time seemed to slow for Tatsumi, he could see his blade falling to cut the girl in two. It was too sudden, blood spurted all over Tatsumi from a wound freshly made.

Tatsumi's strike missed. The girl fell to the ground, bleeding out, a hole right through the center of her gut. The red eyed girl was nowhere to be seen, but what was in sight was a girl with a raised gun, smoke coming out of the barrel. Tatsumi turned his head, he was surrounded by the Imperial Police.

 **The next chapter should be up in a day or two (probably tomorrow) But me uploading a chapter a day won't last for very long, but I can try! Thanks for all your support! Without all the positive feedback I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to upload a chapter a day, so if you guys want to see more, keep it up. Talk to you guys in the next chapter! (unless you PM me)**


	4. Chapter 4: Kill the Captors!

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4, sorry it took me so long to get this one out!**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Kill the Captors!

Tatsumi could admit that he's been in better situations. He's currently surrounded by the Imperial Police and a girl with orange(ish) hair was pointing a gun at him.

"Explain yourself." the girl said.

 _What's up with girls constantly threatening my life?_

"I was just going for a walk when I was attacked by the serial killer and those two girls. And by the way, good job on getting her." Tatsumi said, gesturing to the body of the the purple dress girl.

"Wait a second. You look like that guy on the wanted posters." she said.

"No wait you've got the wrong guy!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what you say. If you don't come peacefully, then I'm authorized to use deadly force." she said, an ugly dog thing that Tatsumi just noticed growled next to her feet. (Ogre hasn't died yet so she's still kind of chill)

 _If I don't go it'll only make her more suspicious._ "Alright, no need to get hastey." Tatsumi replied.

"Good, now if you'll follow me." she said.

The next morning sucked for Tatsumi. He was once again stuck in a cell, although for good reason this time, and he had blood covering his face. _It's going to be long, and it's gonna suck_.

 _Esdeath's chambers (last night)_

Esdeath was lounging in her quarters when there was a sudden knock on her door. _What could it possibly be!_ Esdeath's thoughts were filled with malice as she thought about all the things she would do to the messenger if it was something stupid again.

She opened the door to see one of the Prime Minister's personal guards standing there.

"For you Esdeath-sama." the guard said, handing her a file.

Esdeath took the file from his hands and slammed the door in his face. Esdeath sat down at her desk and dumped the contents of the file out. It started with numerous reports of entire estates being burnt down and everyone inside slaughtered. Then it began to describe an event that took place that night. It was about how a boy took on Zank the Executioner and killed him. It then proceeded to describe how Akame of Night Raid showed up with a comrade and attacked the boy that had beaten Zank. The boy held his own, even going as far as to create fire. He was beating the two Night Raid assassin's up to the point when the Imperial Police intervened. It stated that the Imperial Police eliminated Akame's comrade, and captured the boy. It also had a few reports from officers describing his inhuman strength and his immense killer intent.

They still had yet to acquire the boy's name. At the end of the report the Prime Minister had personally asked her to handle his "interrogation". _Why is he so interested in this boy?_ It was then that Esdeath recalled the lover requirements that she had given to him. _So he thinks this boy is it?_ Esdeath couldn't help but fantasize about the new torture techniques she would use.

 _Why can't it just be morning already!?_

Luckily for Tatsumi he didn't plan on staying through the morning. Tatsumi had a plan to escape, it was very flashy, but it should work. Tatsumi implemented his plan while the guards were swapping, having fulfilled their shift. Tatsumi kicked the whole gate making a huge racket that drew in all the guards nearby.

Tatsumi took a quick glance around trying to find his sword, _Shit! It's not here, I guess they won't have much of a mess to clean up then._

"The prisoner's escaping! Get him!" a guard shouted.

Tatsumi cleaned up the guards quickly. _It's almost funny how armor doesn't stop fire._ Tatsumi thought, looking back at the burning bodies. Tatsumi searched all over to try and find the exit, killing any guards who unfortunately came across him. It wasn't long until the whole palace was alerted of his escape. The guards came in increasing numbers, all Tatsumi needed was to get outside and he was home free. It was then that Tatsumi spotted a window, _bingo!_ Tatsumi completely forgot about his sword because his thoughts completely revolved around escaping.

All the guards heard was glass shattering and Tatsumi was gone. Once Tatsumi was got outside, he was gone, almost like how a candle gets snuffed out when blown by the smallest breeze. _That was sure a close one! I need to be more careful in the future_.

Word that a prisoner escaped from the palace spread like wildfire. It wasn't soon until everyone heard about it, including the higher ups of the Revolutionary Army. The Revolutionary Army sent out as many people as they could to try to dig up as much information as possible about the person who escaped.

They were working even harder than the Imperial Police to find Tatsumi, so naturally they came into contact with him first. Ironically, they sent Night Raid to go and fetch him.

 _Night Raid base_

"Guys, we got two new missions, we need to shut down a group of guys who are using drugs to keep women in prostitution, and we got a mission from the higher ups." a silver haired woman said. "We're to try to get this boy to join the revolution. He's escaped from the inside the palace." she continued, slapping his wanted poster on the table again.

One of Night Raid's members was very averse to the mission. "We can't. He was there when Scheele died." she stated.

"This mission isn't about us or what we think. They give orders and we follow them." the silver haired woman replied.

 _Back to Tatsumi_

"What a boring day." Tatsumi thought. He was on a stroll around the capital, looking for anybody he could pick pocket. He hadn't much luck so far, but he was getting progressively better at it.

Tatsumi still had yet to replace his lost blade. Nothing in the capital was as good quality as what he had. So Tatsumi had to settle for relying on his physical strength when he fought. It was surprising at how many people tried to rob him, but before his strength they were ants.

Tatsumi had heard some rumors about a corrupt Captain of the Imperial Guard. He would take bribes to frame people. _He seems like a good way to fake my death. I don't need these wanted posters around any longer_.

Tatsumi investigated the captain, he found out that the Captain's name was Ogre. Ogre didn't have his name for nothing, he was a monster of a man. Ogre was tall and muscular. Tatsumi dug up some stuff about his habits, Ogre usually goes to a certain bar after his work every day.

Night descended quick upon the capital, bringing Tatsumi's plan closer to coming into effect. Tatsumi had been waiting at the bar Ogre goes to long before Ogre showed up. _I have to be a little conspicuous so he'll notice me_ , Tatsumi's thoughts were completely encompassed with his plan.

Ogre drank his problems away deep into the night. The moon had long since reached it's peak when a wasted Imperial Guard Captain stumbled out of the bar and into the cold, crisp air outside. Ogre stumbled about at first trying to keep his balance, but he regained his ability to walk straight in no time.

Tatsumi followed Ogre closely, trying not to make it look like he wanted Ogre to discover him. It wasn't long until Tatsumi could tell that Ogre knew he was there. Ogre proceeded to lead Tatsumi into an alleyway.

"Hey kid. I don't know what you're following me for, but I'm giving you a chance to walk away. If you do I'll forget this even happened." Ogre said, turning around.

Tatsumi's features were hidden by his cloak, so Ogre couldn't see his face. _I guess I'll have to remedy that_. Tatsumi slid his hood down to his shoulders. "I don't think that's going to happen." Tatsumi replied.

"Wait a minute! You're the boy on the wanted posters. What? You've come here to kill me?" Ogre retorted.

"Yes. I have." Tatsumi said with a grin on his face. _If he only knew I was using him_.

"I guess that's too bad. Because nobody can defeat the great Ogre!" Ogre exclaimed.

Tatsumi rushed in. He was only a blur to Ogre's eyes. Tatsumi soon found out that you don't become a Captain of the Imperial Police for nothing. Ogre was deflecting most of Tatsumi's attacks. Of course Tatsumi was holding back, but he wanted it to look like Ogre beat him. It was super difficult to pretend to be beaten by Ogre.

Little did Tatsumi know, a certain red eyed girl was watching him from the shadows. Tatsumi's fight with Ogre didn't last much longer. Ogre sent a wild strike to Tatsumi's abdomen, Tatsumi sidestepped a little bit. It looked like Ogre cut Tatsumi's stomach open, but it didn't. Tatsumi then turned tail a ran, letting as much blood drip onto the ground as he could without killing himself.

"You little punk! You're dead for sure! Let me finish you off." Ogre said menacingly, taking a step forward. It was then that a certain red eyed girl lept from the shadows. She quickly decapitated Ogre, his head rolling across the stone alleyway.

"What'd you do that for?" Tatsumi complained.

"To save you obviously." she replied

"I was fixing to step up the pace." Tatsumi retorted.

"Not in that condition." she said.

"I'm fine." Tatsumi said, revealing his gut. He had used his flames to seal his wound after Ogre was decapitated.

"How did you do that? I watched you get hit." she said, wonder in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you ruined my plan." Tatsumi replied. His eyes showing anger.

"Why don't we all calm down here." a kid with green hair approached.

"We should start over by introducing ourselves. I'm Lubbock and this is Akame." Lubbock said.

"Tatsumi." he spat it out.

"Hey Tatsumi. I got a question for you. What are your thoughts on joining the Revolutionary Army?" Lubbock continued.

"I tried to enter the empire's Army when I first got here and they wouldn't take me. I think it would turn out the same way if i tried with the Revolutionary Army." Tatsumi replied, slowly calming down.

"I'm sure they would take you as an assassin or something." Lubbock continued.

"You mean I get to kill people for money?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yes." Lubbock answered.

"I'd love that." Tatsumi said. He hid his grin.

"Then today is your lucky day. We're actually with the Revolutionary Army. You were the one who escaped from the capital right?" Lubbock asked.

"I am." Tatsumi replied.

"Were apart of the Revolutionary Army's assassin group, Night Raid." Lubbock added.

"So you get paid to kill people. That's a cool job." Tatsumi started to get excited. _I don't really care much for picking sides, but I'll get money and I get to kill people without any consequences. That would be nice._ Tatsumi's thoughts were consumed with what he would do if he got paid to kill people.

"I see that you do have potential. I'm pretty sure that Night Raid would take you in." Lubbock said, already having sold Tatsumi to join.

"I'd be glad to go." Tatsumi said, another grin forming on his face.

"I don't see why the boss wouldn't take you. Let's get going back to base." Lubbock said, turning his back to start walking.

The walk back to base was very long, and Tatsumi had a red eyed freak glaring daggers at him the whole way. Tatsumi was ready to collapse when they finally got to base.

"Hey Boss! We're back!" Lubbock announced as soon as they walked through the door.

"Good work. I see you brought us back a new recruit." the boss said.

"You'll have to give your report to me in the morning. It's too late to be reading reports." the boss added.

"I'll show you to your room." Lubbock said, guiding Tatsumi to his room.

 _They sure rushed me here, and the room was readied like they were expecting me. I guess I'll just have to wait to find out anything._

Tatsumi rarely slept in, but this was just one of those rare occasions. When Tatsumi awoke the sun instantly blinded him. _Damned sun, why do you always do that?_ Tatsumi jumped out of bed to immediately smell food. _That's funny, all I can smell is meat._

Tatsumi crept along the hallways, he was trying to memorize the layout of the base. He was getting away with sneaking around until he rounded a corner and a pink haired girl was standing there.

"So you're the new guy. You don't look like much of a fighter. I guess we'll find out." she said, walking away.

 _I'll just have to show her how wrong she is. I already don't like her, I don't think we'll get along._

Tatsumi found his way to a big room with a large round table in the center. There was six people sitting at it.

"I think it's about time we introduced ourselves. I'm Najenda." the silver haired boss said.

"I'm Bulat." a tall muscular guy with a ridiculous hairdo said.

"I'm Leone." a busty blonde woman said.

"You're the lady that tried to swindle me!" Tatsumi blurted out.

"Sorry 'bout that." Leone said, a large grin on her face.

"I'm Mine." the pinkette said.

"And I believe you've already met Akame and Lubbock." Najenda said.

"I have." Tatsumi said.

"Before we do anything else. I'd like to hear how you came to the capital, why you decided to pillage the wealthy, and I want to hear your side of the story on how Sheele died." Najenda asked.

Tatsumi told her everything. How he was tortured, why he pillaged wealthy people, and what happened when the purple haired girl died.

"And while we're at it, I've heard reports of you being able to control fire. I'd like to know about that too." Najenda added.

Tatsumi told her everything he knew about his teigu, how he came about to obtain it, what it can do, and lastly he stripped his cloak and shirt, revealing his numerous scars from being tortured and the wounds being sealed with flame.

Everyone gasped when they saw the huge amount of scarring on his body. Everyone except Najenda, she was completely focused on the tattoo his teigu had forced upon him.

"It almost looks just like hers." Najenda muttered out loud.

"Looks like who's?" Tatsumi asked immediately.

"General Esdeath has a tattoo on her collarbone that looks almost just like that." Najenda answered.

They proceeded to eat breakfast, which strangely consisted only of meat.

Once they had finished eating Najenda told him from across the table. "Leone will show you around the base."

"Come on cutie I'll show you everything." Leone said.

The first thing she showed him was the training grounds. "This is where you'll spend most of your time." she said.

It was then that Bulat approached them, he was covered in sweat due to having been in the middle of training.

"Hello Tatsumi! That introduction we had earlier was really lame right?" Bulat announced, shaking Tatsumi's hand.

"Be careful Tasumi, this guys homo." she said.

"Don't say those kinds of things Leone. He'll misunderstand." Bulat responded, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 _He didn't even deny it! I've joined a crew of circus freaks._

"Anyway Tatsumi, I've still got the whole rest of the base to show you. Let's go!" Leone said, dragging Tatsumi along with her.

Tatsumi was lucky that there isn't much to the base, it was pretty much sleeping quarters with a kitchen that had a training field outside. _Boy am I looking forward to a nice hot meal_. Tatsumi thoughts were composed of food and sleep until they were interrupted by Mine telling him that he had to go cook dinner with Akame.

 _I can't believe this girl! All she wants to cook is meat!_ Tatsumi was dumbfounded that Akame wouldn't cook anything else.

So, just like breakfast, they ate dinner that was just composed of meat. It was almost like he had a family of his own, something that he had wanted ever since he showed up in the village.

His meal was interrupted by Najenda making her announcement. "I'm afraid that I've received some reports of a group of people killing the only good politicians that are around, we'll need these people when we overthrow the current government. And what's worse is that they're framing us, Night Raid for these crimes." Najenda continued. "There's supposed to be a party celebrating the emperor's coming to power. There is supposed to be some good politicians attending that party. We're to act as bodyguards for those politicians."

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! The next one should be out soon, It's going to be really interesting! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review! I'd be glad to answer any of your questions!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kill the Three Beasts!

**Before the chapter starts I want to make a big shoutout to DemonFoxBK201 and CosmicEter for helping me with this chapter. I'll mention them again at the end of the chapter too. I also have another big announcement, my college classes start back up next week so chapters shouldn't come out as often, but they'll still come out. One more thing, if you guys really want it to be TatsumixEsdeath, I want at least 10 more people to either Favorite, Review, or Follow. Without further ado, I present chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Kill the Three Beasts!

As luck would dictate, the party was being held on a boat. _Of all the places to possibly fight somebody, it just had to be surrounded be surrounded by water._ Tatsumi was only angered because of his hatred toward water, only using it to train himself..

The party was held on a luxury ship, the Ryuusen. Tatsumi and Bulat were put in charge of watching some old geezer.

"I used to be in the Imperial Army you know." Bulat told Tatsumi. _We're not really doing anything, I think I'll humor him._

"I'd like to hear about it." Tatsumi answered.

"Oh would you? Alright, I'll tell you the story. A while back, I used to be in the Imperial Army, being where I got my Imperial Arms, Incursio. But, that was long after I had first joined." Bulat said, then putting on a face as he tried to remember something. "Damn, I can't remember the beginning of when I first joined the Imperial Army. But, I will just continue on from where I can remember it last." Bulat explained, smiling. "From where my memory serves, I remember being given Incursio by the general that I was under, General River. The man is why I stayed in the Imperial Army for so long." Bulat said, giving a short laugh. "Under River's command, we would destroy villages that wouldn't bend to the empire. But things changed when we arrived to a certain village in the North. The village knew that we were coming and had prepared. Majority of the men were killed in battle, those who weren't with the exception of myself, were taken as captives, including the general. But, more of our men arrived, finishing off what was left of the Northern tribe's militia. I found out after the battle had ended that River was being punished as a traitor. The reason he was a traitor was for trying to help the village's people escape. That is when I decided how cruel and corrupt the empire was and left the Imperial Army for good." Bulat finished, looking grim as he finished what he remembered.

"I think that it's about time that I searched the lower levels for anything that seems suspicious. Catch you later." Bulat said as he turned around in his armor and walked off, turning himself invisible in the process. Tatsumi was amazed by the sheer fact that Bulat had somehow conjured a set of armor and turned invisible. _I guess that I'm by myself for a little bit._

Tatsumi went inside the ship's lounge cabin. It was filled with people. _I think I'm the only suspicious looking person in this joint._ It was then that Tatsumi started hearing a flute play. The only thing that was strange about the music was that the people around him were dropping like flies when the music had begun. Tatsumi's legs were even beginning to feel increasingly weaker. _I need to get away from this flute, now._

Tatsumi made it to the outside deck as fast as he could possibly manage. _CRAP! I can still hear it from out here._ A burly man then strode out of the shadows.

"Oh goodie! I didn't think anyone was going to withstand Nyau's little song. Now I can earn enough experience to level up." the man said, throwing Tatsumi a sword.

 _Pshhh, this guy will be too easy._ Tatsumi was thinking about how easily he would defeat this guy. They lunged at one another, weapons prepared by their sides, ready to swipe at one another. Tatsumi's sword clashed with the man's battle axe, sending sparks out from the collision. The two struggled for a small time trying to overpower the other. _This guy is pretty strong, but he's no match for me._ Tatsumi shoved the man back with a powerful forward thrust. The man was thrown back a few feet from where he was standing previously, managing to maintain his balance and precision. The man then charged at Tatsumi, trying to catch him off guard. As he was charging, the man veered left and swung at Tatsumi. Tatsumi could see that he was charging but hadn't anticipated the man would veer left, getting cut by the battle axe as he narrowly veered right. The cut wasn't large enough to be fatal, but it stung. Tatsumi felt the sting, infuriating him. The man could see the fiery glow of anger in Tatsumi's eyes, as well as feel the anger he radiated. Tatsumi lunged with fury to no avail as the man simply evaded it, cutting Tatsumi's cheek ever so slightly. _That fool actually cut me. Time to put this sorry excuse of an imperial arms user down._ Tatsumi then swung at the man. To Tatsumi's surprise, he had an impressive amount of speed, the man only gained a fairly good wound to his arm, but it wouldn't kill him. The man simply grinned in excitement.

"I will most definitely level up after killing you!" the man shouted with excitement filling his speech.

"You just have to beat me first." Tatsumi spat back with derision.

"I love your spirit kid." the man replied, grinning.

Their weapons clashed again, causing more sparks to fly from the ends of their weapons. Tatsumi obviously had the upperhand this time. Tatsumi with seemingly inhuman speed swept beneath the man, thrusting the sword up, barely grazing the man's shirt. _I'd hate to use my fire powers on this guy_. Tatsumi shoved the man away a second time, causing the man to stumble backward and fall, losing all of his balance. This time Tatsumi was fully prepared. Tatsumi ran to where the man lay, thrusting his sword forward, straight into the man's abdomen. Tatsumi didn't drive his blade far enough into the man's abdomen to kill him yet, it was just enough to cause the man to experience excruciating pain while leaving a severely deep wound in his abdomen that had begun to bleed profusely.

"You got me good kid, I'll admit that much." the man wheezed out, coughing a small amount of blood up.

Tatsumi walked up to the dying man, his hands ablaze. Tatsumi clutched the man's head with both of his hands. The first thing that turned to ash was the man's hair, next the remainder of his eyes dripped out of his sockets, the man screaming like a little girl the entire time. Tatsumi then proceeded to smash the man's head like one would smash an egg. As he crushed the man's head, charred brain matter spewed out of what used to be the man's head.

"That was quite the impressive show you just put on." Tatsumi whipped around to see Bulat standing there, wearing his armor.

"You stood there and watc-" Tatsumi was cut off mid sentence as two others that seemed to be wearing uniforms similar to that of the man who he had just turned to ash approached. One was a petite blonde boy who held a flute, the other was an older man with grey hair.

"You did well to defeat Deidara." the older man said.

"But you'll have to do better to defeat us." the blonde said.

"I've seen that teigu before. Is that really you Bulat?" the older man asked.

"G-General River?" Bulat stammered.

 _Could this be the guy from Bulat's story? He looks pretty tough._

"I am a general no more. After Esdeath-sama saved me, I became her servant." River said.

"If we'd ended up on the same side, we could've celebrated our reunion with a drink. But since you resurfaced as my enemy, I must kill you! I must complete the mission!" Bulat spat, twirling his spear.

"My thoughts exactly. The mission must be carried out, with the Imperial Relic that my master bestowed upon me!" River said, pulling off a white glove on his right hand, revealing a ring shaped like a serpent's head. Barrels of water exploded as he thrust his hand up, forming pillars of water.

"Imperial Relic Black Marlin! Created from an organ of an aquatic Danger Beast that controls water, this teigu allows the wielder to control any liquid within range. That I should face you in this location is very fortunate indeed." River explained.

"A water controller huh? Seems fitting for the servant of the one who controls ice." Bulat said.

"Esdeath-sama can create ice from nothing. She is on a completely different level. It's awe-inspiring! Water spirit cannon!" River exclaimed, all the water that had been in the barrels was then launched at Bulat.

 _What an ass-kisser._

Bulat blocked the attack easily by spinning his spear in a circle. It was then that Tatsumi noticed the blonde making his move. _I got this kid._ Tatsumi jumped over the blonde as the kid brought his flute to his lips. The kid lifted his flute up to block Tatsumi's strike, their weapons clashed with a flash of sparks.

"This guy… Butt out!" the kid shoved Tatsumi off of him. "Night Raid, you're getting cocky!" the kid said as he lunged forward. The kid then released a barrage of strikes, surprisingly using his flute to attack. _If I can get his teigu out of the question, then he'll be easier to defeat... Damn! This kid's pretty fast!_ The blonde was throwing out so many attacks in such a short amount of time. Tatsumi could barely keep up with the kid's attacks, much less launch a counter attack. The kid was smiling with such a sadistic joy.

The kid was starting to slow down, ever so slowly, but it was just enough of an opening for Tatsumi and he began mounting his counter attack. He struck with a horizontal swing to cleave the kid in half. The blonde just barely leapt over his attack. The kid had the fastest reaction time he had ever seen. After the blonde jumped over his strike, the kid flipped around mid-air and delivered a series of kicks to Tatsumi's back. Tatsumi stumbled forward. _The nerve of this kid... I'll make him pay!_

Tatsumi caught himself before he hit the deck with one hand. _All I have to do is be a little faster._ Tatsumi jumped up and started attacking immediately, adrenaline temporarily making him faster and stronger. Tatsumi sent out a flurry of strikes, the kid blocking each and every one of his attacks. Tatsumi finally landed a hit on the boy. It was a slice across the blonde's cheek.

"Akame is faster!" Tatsumi taunted the kid. _I've fought against her before, she's much better than you in every single aspect._

"Don't compare me to that stupid assassin freak!" the kid shrieked, obviously not liking Tatsumi's comment.

The kid sent a wild strike at Tatsumi, filled with an extreme hatred _._ Tatumi blocked the attack by swinging his blade with all of his strength. Their weapons met once more with a spark. The kid couldn't keep hold of his flute after their weapons met. His flute flew out of his hands and onto the deck behind Tatsumi. _It's over for you!_

Tatsumi lunged forward and swung his sword, intending to separate the kids head from his shoulders. The blonde bent his back towards the deck, Tatsumi's sword passed right over his head. Tatsumi followed up with a powerful kick to the kids chest, sending the kid across the deck and into the wall of the lounge area. Tatsumi stole a glance over to Bulat's fight with River.

 _OH MY GOD HE CAN DO THAT?!_ River was standing atop an enormous swirling tower of water.

"Prepare to be crushed Bulat! Ravine Serpent!" River shouted, he whipped his right arm forward, shooting a serpent towards Bulat. Bulat leapt toward River and stuck his spear out. The serpent continued it's way toward Bulat, all Tatsumi could see was the serpent completely swallowing Bulat. Before he could even register that Bulat was dead, the serpent was split in half.

"I'd figured you'd attack the serpent instead of avoiding it, given the casualties it would've caused if it had hit the boat. However, now that you're off the deck and in the air, there's no way you can dodge this! Dark Dragon Spear!" River's ring glowing briefly before several spears of water launched out of the water. They hit Bulat square in the back, Bulat's helmet completely shattered from the hit.

Tatsumi was roused from his amazement by a the sound of shuffling. Tatsumi turned his head to see the kid with his flute back in his hands. _That bastard doesn't know when to quit._

"You're making me use my trump card! Hidden Ability: Fierce Deity Rising."

 **Thanks for reading the whole chapter! I'm putting out a big shout out to DemonFoxBK201 and CosmicEter for helping me out with this chapter. I suggest that you check out their stories as we'll, they're all pretty good. If you like the chapter, don't forget to fav, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Re: Kill the Stupid Blonde!

**Announcements!**

 **We reached our goal! The story is officially TatsumixEsdeath!** **Without further ado I present chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Kill the Stupid Blonde!

The kid played a slow song on his flute, his muscles bulged, making him bigger and stronger. "My teigu, Scream, isn't just for manipulating others. I can also use it on my own body." the blonde laughed maniacally, sadistic smile filling his features.

"That's too bad. I thought you knew better than to get up." Tatsumi retorted.

"How dare you! I'll kill you!" the not-so-kid anymore shouted, he launched himself toward Tatsumi.

Bulat's fight with River

"Splash of water here, and there isn't enough to quench my resolve!" Bulat shouted after being hit by River's Dark Dragon Spear.

"Indeed. That attack was hardly enough to defeat you. I am well aware of that. We had survived countless battles together. I understand your strength and determination better than anyone else. And that's precisely why… I'll have you taste my greatest technique! Water Dragon's Divine Conquest!" River shouted, several water dragons leapt out of the water. All of them hit Bulat at the same time, Bulay couldn't help but to scream in mortal agony.

Water droplets rained down from the air as remnants of River's attack. "Did I get him?" River asked himself.

"If you have to ask yourself that question, the answer is always no!" Bulat shouted, falling down towards River, spear outstretched.

"He survived it!?" River was completely dumbfounded.

Bulat brought his spear to his shoulder, much like a batter before he swings. Bulat fell straight toward River, that was until the blonde jumped out of nowhere, cutting Bulat off from River. Bulat struck out at the kid, losing all of his momentum. The blonde blocked Bulat's attack.

"That's too bad. You missed your chance to take out River." the kid said, obviously glad that Bulat missed his chance.

Bulat glanced over to Tatsumi, all he needed to see was Tatsumi crouched, clutching his groin to understand what happened.

"Sorry Bulat. He got me good." Tatsumi said, a bit of pain obvious in his voice.

"What? You're still talking after that kick. I told you if you stood still I'd have fun with you later." the kid said, stalking back over to Tatsumi.

"It's okay Tatsumi. I know you can kick his ass." Bulat's armor dissolved, revealing that Bulat was very beat up and bloody. Even with the armor he's that beat up? That River guy must be really strong.

"Looks like your teigu dissolves after it's received so much damage. It's clear who's going to come out on top." River said completely confident in his own prowess.

"I won't give up just like that. You're bleeding from your ears River." Bulat retorted, pointing out the blood dripping from River's ears.

"All of those crazy techniques must've torn your body apart. That means you're in no condition to use your teigu either." Bulat stated, clearly confident in his conclusion.

"So you've seen right through me huh? I was hoping to negotiate from a higher vantage point, but I'll simply ask. Bulat, can I interest you in joining Esdeath-sama's army? With your strength, you could easily rise to second in command." River reasoned.

"I have absolutely no desire to serve the empire again." Bulat said, completely sooting River down.

"Not the empire. Think of it as serving Esdeath-sama herself. That is how I was saved. You could do anything you pleased, and all would fear you. That's right. Even those filthy officials, spreading their poisonous ideals, would cower in fear before you! Come with me Bulat! Esdeath-sama will erase all of your crimes!" River commanded, sounding partly distressed.

"I refuse. You may be comfortable with your new position, considering how you feel about the current officials. But my job is to defend the citizens. If I were to join Esdeath's army, in service of the Prime Minister… I wouldn't be able to say that anymore!" Bulat announced, combing his ruffled hair back into place

"Defend the citizens? That's not something that I would expect and assassin to say." River sounded annoyed

"I try not to play it up too much." Bulat said calmly. "Since neither of us can use our teigu…" Bulat started.

"...we'll settle this with our swords." River finished. River pulled out a syringe and released it into his neck. "I've taken the liberty of boosting my strength. I'll need any advantage I can get to be able to defeat you." River announced.

"Here I come!" Bulat shouted, taking Incursio's sword form out.

Both River and Bulat ran at each other. Swords clashed in a flash of sparks. They proceeded to attack each other relentlessly, their blades so fast they seemed like only blurs. They continued clashing like this for a few moments until Bulat delivered an especially hard strike, causing them to separate temporarily.

They converged almost as soon as they had separated, they both went on the offensive. Their blades both locked at the hilt, they struggled against each other for a few seconds. Bulat gave a huge battle cry and shoved with a greater part of his remaining strength. River sword was shattered into a million tiny pieces, River himself was viciously thrown backward. Blood spurted out of River's mouth. River stopped himself mid air, picking his head up, a terrifyingly sadistic smile convulged on his features.

"Hidden Ability: Blades of Blood!" River commanded, his blood turning into spikes and flying toward Bulat.

"So you did have something up your sleeve!" Bulat said worriedly. Bulat swung his blade furiously, trying to break apart all of the blood spikes. Bulat couldn't keep up with the onslaught of blood, multiple blood spikes punctured his skin. Bulat stumbled, plunging his Incursio's blade into the deck for support.

"It'll take more than this to take me down." Bulat stammered out, barely able to speak.

River collapsed onto the deck. "Bulat… I have one last thing to tell you. The real reason I decided to join Esdeath-sama's army. I was in a cell right directly after I had been sentenced as a traitor to the empire. Esdeath-sama came to me while I was in my cell. She told me the things that I needed to hear. I was too valuable to just be thrown away. I had turned her down at first, but I was quickly brought back around by her words. She told me that she would erase all of my supposed crimes and continue to serve in the army. The one thing that I wanted to do was serve the people, and she was giving me a second chance. Simply put, I idolized her after that. That is all. Therefore… As one only living to serve Esdeath-sama, I will take your life!" River sat up, pointing directly at Bulat.

Bulat then coughed up an impressive of blood. "That vial wasn't just a strength booster was it?" Bulat weakly asked.

"It also contained a deadly poison. You don't have any resistance to that poison, and you cannot obtain the antidote in time. The poison will make short work of you. You cannot be saved. But I won't be seeing you in hell just yet." River said, pulling out another syringe, he injected himself with the contents.

Tatsumi's fight with Nyau

It had just started raining. Tatsumi was struggling with the new blonde kid. The kids fighting style had changed drastically, Tatsumi had a hard time adjusting to it. How he fought before was with a flute, now the kid was fighting with hand to hand combat. I have the advantage, I have a sword and he doesn't. Tatsumi was proven wrong very quickly. Despite having his weight increased, the kid was still just as fast.

Tatsumi and the blonde both moved so fast, it would be hard to believe that anyone could keep up with their fight. Tatsumi was trying to bait the blonde to make him reveal his neck, all I need is one good hit to win this. Tatsumi struggled to keep the kid at bay with his sword, it was only so difficult because Tatsumi needed room to be able to swing his sword and the kid was always in Tatsumi's face. I think I might actually be better off without this goofy thing.

Tatsumi was quickly relieved of his weapon. The kid had thrown out a ridiculously fast punch. Tatsumi blocked the strike with his blade, and it shattered underneath the stress of the attack. All that Tatsumi was left with was a jagged piece of metal on a handle. He quickly tossed the useless metal away.

Now we're even, it's time to get serious. Tatsumi then threw out a flurry of punches. The blonde had to throw his arm up to block Tatsumi's powerful attacks. With the kids arms covering his view, Tatsumi took advantage and finished his punching assault and threw out a vicious spinning back kick. The blonde went flying into the wall of the ship's lounge cabin. An immense amount of blood flew out of the kids mouth, I think it's safe to say that he's out of the fight.

"Now where's Bulat?" Tatsumi turned around. Only to see River staggering to his feet. Bulat's broken body lay on the ground close to River. I didn't think that Bulat would get beat, but this old dude looks like a fall from tripping could kill him.

"Bulat! You're going to have to hold out for a while longer while I kick oldies butt." Tatsumi said.

"I have better things to do then to play with a child." River put a lot of emphasis on child.

"I think it's time things started heating up." As Tatsumi said this, a ring of flame encircled Tatsumi and River. "Just to ensure that you won't run away." Tatsumi added.

"That's a brilliant teigu you have. It's a shame that I'll just have to kill you." River tried to sound confident, but his words were weak and powerless.

"You're all talk oldie. It's time we got to the exciting part." Tatsumi said with a sadistic grin.

Tatsumi rushed forward and grabbed River by the neck and lifted him up into the air. Tatsumi then slammed River down against the deck.

"Be a good boy and stay down." Tatsumi said.

Tatsumi lit his hand aflame and repeatedly burned River all over his body. River screamed out in agony

"Stop please! I'm begging you!" River shouted.

"Why should I old man, I'm actually enjoying myself. What could you possibly offer me to make me stop?" Tatsumi spat.

"My master, Esdeath-sama would gladly take someone like you into her army. I could put in a good word for you. You would be free to do what you like, and you would be feared by everyone!" River exclaimed enthusiastically.

Could I really pull it off? Join the crazy ladies army? "It's a very tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to politely decline." Tatsumi hovered his boot over  
River's head and slammed it down. River's head exploded with a satisfying squelch. Now to Bulat. Tatsumi walked up toward Bulat and knelt down in front of him.

"T-Tatsumi, I know this looks really bad, but I-" Bulat was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"Don't worry about it. I got this, but it's going to hurt." Tatsumi said, placing his palm against Bulat's forehead.

"GAH!" Bulat began to scream in utter anguish. After a few pain filled moments, Bulat's cries slowly died down.

"Holy crap, I feel better than I have in a really long time. What was it you just did?" Bulat asked.

"I purged the poison from your system with my flame. Now let's get going and report this success to Najenda." Tatsumi said, offering Bulat a hand.

 **Thanks for reading through the whole chapter! If you like the story, don't forget to support me by following, favoriting , and reviewing! The next chapter should be out soon! I'll answer any questions you may have if you PM me! Quick question, I'm in the middle of the part after Esdeath's tournament, what's Tatsumi going to do when he's in her chambers, PM me to let me know what they should do.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kill the Bamboozler!

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, and that it's shorter than I would've liked it to be. Spoiler, next chapter begins with a lemon. I had arranged for someone to help me write the lemon, but they didn't follow up. So I need help writing the lemon because I'm no good at it. Anyone who can help please PM me and we can work on it. Without further ado, I present chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Kill the Bamboozler!

Tatsumi was doing pushups with Leone sitting on his back, Lubbock was getting his ass whooped by Bulat, and Akame was just watching when Najenda came into the courtyard with a pack full of the teigu they had collected.

"Perfect, almost all of you are here. I'm going to return to the Revolutionary Armies base to deliver these teigu. I'm also hoping to increase our numbers, so I hope that they can spare a few talented individuals. Bulat, I'm leaving you in charge. While I'm gone I need people to collect information in the capital using our secret base." Najenda said.

"Now this looks like an actual secret base!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Right! It's my pride and joy." Lubbock couldn't help but smile.

"What? It's not like you built it yourself." Lubbock was completely dumbfounded by Tatsumi's statement.

They were immediately bombarded by an intoxicated Leone as soon as they had gotten in.

"Hello! Welcome to our secret base in the capital." Leone said.

"We're supposed to be assassins, are you sure it's okay for you to be drunk?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's okay. Our faces aren't on the wanted posters." Leone said. Tatsumi's recalled how he got rid of his wanted poster.

It was a beautiful night, it was the night of the full moon, not a single cloud in the sky. Tatsumi approached the mansion. _It's time_. Tatsumi went inside the mansion, being as loud as he could as to alert all of the guards. Tatsumi tried hard to keep his features hidden. It all happened so fast, anyone who came across him he let them go, the mansion exploded in flame, taking out a vast majority of the guards, but leaving some alive to tell the tale. He was immune to fire, being engulfed by it didn't harm him. Everyone who saw the explosion knew he was inside.

Word quickly spread that he had died in his own fire. The wanted posters of him disappeared the next day. The people of the capital quickly forgot about him, having moved on to something else newer.

"That was pretty smart of you to fake your own death. But the wanted posters weren't that accurate anyway." Leone said.

"So you're acknowledging that I'm smart huh?" Tatsumi teased.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Now give you Onee-san a hug for complimenting you." Leone said, her judgement was obviously impaired.

"Nope, there's no way I'll ever hug you. Besides we have work to do." Tatsumi said.

"There's a new special police unit in town. They're the talk of the town as of now. I believe they call themselves the Jaegers? It makes sense considering that Esdeath is their leader. Infamy is sure a great way to get noticed, and everyone fears her name." Lubbock said.

"What is it about her that makes her so fearsome?" Tatsumi piped up.

"Let's see… Here's one example. A few years ago, a tribe to the southwest of the empire rebelled against the empire tyrannical rule. In response of this uprising, the capital dispatched a special force to subjugate them. The tribe had about 10,000 warriors, and the empire sent 120,000 soldiers. People assumed the battle would be over before it even begun. However… The land was harsh and fraught with danger. The soldiers, who had grown up coddled by the capital, were soon overwhelmed by the harsh brutality of nature. On top of that, they had to deal with guerilla attacks from the tribe every night." Lubbock said.

"Feeling pressured, the capital sent out young but capable generals Esdeath and Najenda as reinforcements. Only an extremely wide river separated them from them from the tribes capital, and Esdeath froze it in an instant. They received orders to make an example of the tribesmen. Esdeath relished in the pain and suffering her troops inflicted on the tribesmen. She even forced some of the tribesmen to watch her troops pillage their homes and women, she left those people she forced to watch alive. Najenda couldn't stand the orders to make an example of them. She swore to take out those who relish in the savagery. After that, Najenda joined the Revolutionary Army." Lubbock finished.

"She is a true monster. She left those tribesmen alive to incite more rebellions." Leone said.

"Apparently so." Tatsumi said, _If I was her, I would've done the exact same thing._

"She's one nasty lady, I'm so glad that I didn't mess with her on my own when I was spying on her." Leone said. "I wonder how many hundreds of thousands of kills it took to gain that evil aura of hers." Leone added.

"She scared even you off?! What kind of diabolical person could she possibly be!?" Tatsumi exclaimed

"If you're that curious, why not find out first-hand? Esdeath is sponsoring a city-wide martial arts tournament. The winner gets a cash award. You could buy something nice." Lubbock said, revealing poster advertising the tournament.

Tatsumi was facing a monster of a man, he was tall and buff with a boar's head. The announcer was a young man with tan skin and blue tinted black hair, about the same height as Tatsumi, he was a member of the newly formed Jaegers. _I think his name is Wave_.

"On the east side… Kalbi the butcher! And on the west side… Tatsumi the blacksmith!" the announcer shouted.

"Who's this shrimp? The prize money might as well already be mine! I may have been excommunicated, but I'm still a ninth-level master at Koukenji!" Kalbi said.

 _Compared to the three, this guy is nothing. I think I'll go easy on him_

"Begin!" the announcer commanded.

"I'll serve you a full course of my explosive fist!" Kalbi yelled, raising his fist.

Kalbi then punched where Tatsumi was, _This guy will be too easy._ Tatsumi had leapt over Kalbi's fist as it created a huge crater in the arena floor. Tatsumi came down with a kick, Kalbi barely had time to block it. Kalbi was sent reeling back from the force of the kick.

Kalbi was showing how angry he was by throwing out a flurry of punches. Tatsumi easily deflected all of Kalbi's attacks. Tatsumi quickly punched Kalbi twice in the gut. Spittle flew from Kalbi's mouth. Kalbi raised both of his arms to deliver a devastating attack. Tatsumi kicked Kalbi's legs out from underneath him and followed up with a flying back kick to Kalbi's face.

Kalbi was sent flying, knocked out cold. The crowd was so amazed by Tatsumi's display of prowess that they forgot to cheer momentarily.

"That's the match. The winner is… Tatsumi the blacksmith!" the announcer shouted. It was then that the crowd came to life, they were cheering for Tatsumi specifically.

 _They're cheering for me?_ Tatsumi couldn't help but smile, "I did it!"

"We've found him." Esdeath told Run, her subordinate.

"A potential teigu user I presume?" Run answered.

"That too, but more importantly…" Esdeath said, walking out of her personal booth.

"Commander?" Run asked.

Tatsumi glanced over to see a blue haired woman walk out of a personal booth. _Esdeath? She's coming to the ring herself!? Wait a second, isn't that the woman that Zank tried to trick me with, my most precious person?_

"You're name was Tatsumi right? That's a very nice name, I like it." Esdeath said;

"T-Thanks." Tatsumi couldn't stop himself from stammering, he could feel her intense aura.

"Your victory now was magnificent. I'd like to reward you for your efforts." Esdeath said, reaching into her uniform for something.

"Thank you." Tatsumi said, _Regardless of who it's from, money is money. Wait a second_. Esdeath launched her hand out, Tatsumi grabbed her wrist. She was holding a leash with a chain attached to it.

"What's this? You do realize that I'm not a dog." Tatsumi said.

"Oh, you actually caught on to my gimmick. That's a shame." Esdeath then tried to force Tatsumi to submit, but he wouldn't budge.

"What's this? You think you can resist me? I'll show you." Esdeath was obviously very surprised.

The crowd gasped at seeing Tatsumi's level of resistance.

"I don't think so." Tatsumi commanded. He started to shove back, _I'm not going to be pushed around by the ice bitch._

"Resistance is futile. Give up before I hurt you." Esdeath coldly said.

"Not going to happen." Tatsumi flung finally overpowered her and flung her arm to the side.

"You resist still. I hate to do this but you give no choice." Esdeath said happily with a huge grin.

Tatsumi didn't even get to see what happened. It was just too fast, one second he was free, the next he was extremely cold and couldn't see anything. _I can't use it! Damn it…_ Tatsumi passed out quickly due to the lack of oxygen.

Tatsumi woke up on the most comfortable bed. He was still a little cold, but that was fixed very quickly. Tatsumi heard a shower running and looked around to find the source, he was completely stumped. He saw a light shining through a glass door to reveal the most beautiful figure the world had ever known. _Holy crap! That's got to be her._ Tatsumi sat in silence for the next few minutes, formulating his plan. _She revealed too many of her cards. I wonder if I could-_

Tatsumi was interrupted from his thoughts by a door being slid open. Tatsumi looked to see Esdeath walk out of the bathroom only dressed in a button up shirt. Only a few of the middle buttons were clasped, so a very unladylike amount of cleavage was revealed to his prying eyes. Tatsumi couldn't help but to turn red when he saw her. She walked up to the bed and sat down next to him

"Would you like anything to drink?" Esdeath asked cooly.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Tatsumi replied.

"I'm sorry. I've never done anything like this before." Esdeath said.

 _Should I try to get her to join the Revolutionary Army, just to tell the others that I tried. Even if she declines, I think I know what she might do._

"Y-You like me right?" Tatsumi fake stuttered.

"If I didn't. Would I do this?" Esdeath said. In the same second, she pushed him down and gave him a wet kiss on the lips, tongue and all.

 _Well, I guess my plan is already going out the window, but it's not too late to salvage it._

"I hate the capital as it is now. I was actually thinking about joining the Revolutionary Army…" Tatsumi started.

"You shouldn't be telling this to an Imperial General." Esdeath said.

"I don't care. Come with me." Tatsumi retorted.

 _SLAP!_

 **Another warning, the next chapter is beginning with a lemon. Anyone who can help me write it, please PM me so the next chapter can come out sooner. Thanks for reading the chapter! Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


End file.
